1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an agricultural sprayer and, more particularly, to a high-clearance agricultural sprayer with a high fluid capacity and low ground compaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide methods and apparatuses for applying fluid in agricultural applications. Applicators typically include a frame supporting a large fluid container and driven by large wheels. As refueling the container wastes a considerable amount of valuable time, especially if inclement conditions provide a small window of opportunity to apply fluid to an agricultural field, it is desirable to carry as much fluid on the applicator as possible.
Conversely, it is desirable to minimize the impact of the applicator on the soil. Compacted soil is undesirable for many reasons, including the difficulty associated with subsequently working the field and the detrimental impact compaction has on plants and their root systems. Applicators, therefore, are typically provided with very large wheels, having very large footprints to minimize the pressure applied to any single point in the field. Such applicators typically have very wide wheels to distribute the pressure associated with large fluid containers over as wide an area as possible.
It is also desirable to apply fluid, such as herbicides and the like, to crops after the crops have emerged. In an effort to maximize the crop yield, crops are typically planted in rows very close to one another. Such close planting often prohibits pre-emergent applicators from being used, as the extremely wide tires are wider than the crop rows. Use of a pre-emergent applicator on growing crops would cause the crops to be compacted and destroyed under the wheels of the applicator. Accordingly, post-emergent applicators are typically provided with wheels sufficiently narrow to ride between the rows of crops to avoid any damage thereto.
Unfortunately, narrowing the wheels to avoid crop damage increases the pressure the wheels transfer to the footprint. Accordingly, prior art machines have typically had to reduce the fluid capacity and, therefore, the weight of post-emergent applicators to reduce the impact of the compaction the applicator transmits to the soil during application. This reduction in capacity requires more frequent refills, delaying the application process, and resulting in lost income and productivity.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a multi-use applicator which would provide for a very large fluid capacity, while maintaining a minimal compaction of the soil. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.